


The Sun in His Jealous Sky

by dragons_in_the_north



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Episode: s05e01... sort of you'll see, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_in_the_north/pseuds/dragons_in_the_north
Summary: Jimmy was always golden in Thomas' eyes.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The Sun in His Jealous Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chat with [irrationalgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/pseuds/irrationalgame) on the Thomas Barrow Fanclub Discord server.

Jimmy was always golden in Thomas’ eyes, always a bright, shining thing priceless beyond measure. But that evening, the scant light of the upstairs hallways really did bathe Jimmy in a warm, yellow glow that invited Thomas to press a hand to the soft cheek, or perhaps to lay a kiss upon the stripe of elegant throat not hidden by the stiff, high collar of Jimmy’s livery.

He swallowed down the distracting wave of desire threatening to overwhelm him. He could indulge in those fantasies all he liked later in the night. For now, he had a job to do. He strode down the gallery with purpose, Jimmy close at his side. Under O’Brien’s tutelage, Thomas had learned that it was _looking_ like you were sneaking about what got a person into trouble. A surprising amount of odd behaviour could be forgiven if a fellow put on a convincing enough show of innocence. He turned the corner leading into the East Wing, only to pull back at the last moment at the creak of an opening door. Out of the corner of his eye, Jimmy flinched beside him.

Anna stepped out of the Queen Caroline bedroom and, once she was out of sight, Lord Gillingham crept in to take her place.

“Well,” whispered Thomas. “So Lady Mary’s not quite so ladylike after all.” He’d meant to wipe that tense expression from Jimmy’s face. It hadn’t worked. He wanted to believe it was only the fear of getting caught that made those eyes rove about the corridor, that brought out a tiny line between fine, blond brows. But after all the indecision and crossed signals, Thomas worried something darker was at work.

It must have shown on his face, for a little ways down the passage, Jimmy stopped and said, “You think I’m mad, don’t you?”

“I think—” Thomas feared how Jimmy would react to his suggestion. If he threw a very public fit out there in the hall, it would be both their heads. But Thomas couldn’t let this continue on without knowing for certain. It wouldn’t be fair, not to either of them. “—I think even though you… made certain promises, you don’t have to go through with this, if you’ve changed your mind. It’s not too late for us to go up to the attic instead.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “The hell it isn’t. I used me one favour from Lady Rose to finagle that guest room. I don’t intend to waste it.”

Thomas sighed. Trust him to fall in love with a silly boy who refused to admit he was in over his head. He grasped Jimmy’s arm—just for a moment—and said firmly, “The room doesn’t matter. I’m not even sure why you insisted on it.”

Wide-eyed, Jimmy stared up at him. “It… doesn’t matter?” He sounded very young all of the sudden. “Don’t you like this sort of thing? Sneaking around, making love right under those toff’s noses? I thought—” He glanced meaningfully below Thomas’ belt. “—it would give you a thrill.”

Inside Thomas, warmth unfurled like a flower in bloom. Making _love?_ Well, well. Jimmy had never used the word before, not about _them._ It took a moment for the rest of the statement to register. He felt his eyebrows rise to meet his hairline. “Jesus, Jimmy,” he hissed. “I’m not old enough yet to need any help in _that_ department.” At least, not where Jimmy was concerned.

The other man shook his head, the wave curled into glinting, gold hair bouncing up and down. A lovely flush blossomed across a face as finely formed—in Thomas’ estimation—as any work of art. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he muttered, avoiding eye contact. “You know I’ve never let a man… do _that_ to me before. So tonight would’ve been special for me no matter what. But I—” He bit back a groan. “—I wanted it to be special for you, too. There. I hope you’re happy; you’ve turned me into a sodding _girl._ ”

It was a ridiculous thing to say, of course. Thomas couldn’t imagine how any possible coupling with Jimmy could be anything _but_ special to him. Without thinking, he clasped a hand to the other man’s cheek. Jimmy automatically leaned into the touch. Relief washed over Thomas, so intense his knees threatened to wobble. Jimmy wasn’t frightened, he hadn’t changed his mind. _He wants me, truly._ This was really going to happen. Thomas was going to press Jimmy down into silk sheets, and kiss him all over, and be so sweet to him he could hardly _stand_ it—

If the tightening in Thomas’ trousers was any indication, Jimmy’s scheme had succeeded in giving him quite the _thrill_ after all.

Thomas brushed his lips up against the delicate shell of Jimmy’s ear. “I’m glad you warned me about the girl thing beforehand,” he whispered. “Otherwise I would have been in for a nasty shock in a minute.”

Jimmy had to clap a hand to his mouth to hold back his laughter.

From somewhere far off, a floorboard creaked. It was only the sound of an old house settling, but still it reminded the two men that they were hanging about the upstairs corridor, staring at one another like lovesick puppies. They disentangled themselves, straightening their livery reflexively in that habit shared by all men in service. Thomas said in a firm, businesslike tone, even as his hand tingled with the memory of Jimmy’s skin, “Lady Rose said to stay until three o’clock, yes?”

Jimmy nodded.

“Right. We’ll walk up to the door together. If anyone sees us, you keep walking, and I’ll stop to cover for you.”

Jimmy pinched up his face as if he’d bitten into a lemon. “I’ll not have you play the martyr for me again.”

Thomas raised himself up to his full height, employing a level of commanding tone even rowdy hall boys squiffy from Christmas punch were helpless to obey: “I most certainly will, if it comes to that. And that’s my final word on the matter. Now, march.”

At those words, Jimmy’s eyes went wide. It was a Herculean task for Thomas to maintain a neutral expression as Jimmy bit his own lip and squirmed like an animal in heat. Good _God,_ he was certainly going to order Jimmy about a bit more once they were underneath the covers.

They walked side-by-side down the hall, neither too fast nor too slow. The distance between them was just far enough that their shoulders didn’t touch. And if, while Thomas fiddled with the doorknob, Jimmy took hold of his free hand, running reverent fingers along the leather material of the glove, it didn’t matter. They were quite alone—two lovers traipsing through a palace of gold all their own.


End file.
